The Circus of Talents
The Circus of Talents is a contest that occurs during the finale of The School for Good and Evil ''before The Snow Ball. The contest pins 10 best Nevers and Evers to shows their talent to win the crown for their own school. Victories For the past two-hundred years, Good has won every time whether it's Trial by Tale or Circus of Talents. It is unknown who exactly won, but it's safe to say all the victors were Good. In ''The School for Good and Evil, ''Sophie, by declaring war on Good and showing her true witch talents, she breaks Good's long winning streak and moves the Circus to Evil. ''The School for Good and Evil The Circus starts with Agatha bursting in at the last second before the wolves would close the doors, fresh from the Groom Room, looking like a princess. Then the talents begin, the punishments including * Pig snout and tails * Boiling oil Agatha notices nothing, as she's trying to think of a talent. When it's her turn, proving herself to be in the right school as a true Ever, she grants Bane's (a boy transformed into a fairy that likes biting pretty girls) wish of letting them know the truth. The school master's punishment of failing is revealed--becoming a slave to the other side (wolves if you were Good, fairies if you were Evil). Then Sophie comes in, all decked in her witch look, and kills all the wolves and fairies. Tedros then takes the opportunity to propose to Agatha, which prompts the other boys to propose to their princesses. This angers Sophie so much, she declares war on Good, and shows her potential Never witch power, winning the Circus Crown for Evil and moving the Circus into the Evil school. A World Without Princes It is supposed the Dean would have held the Circus as Girls vs. Boys, although the story didn't roll around to the Circus, ending at Trial by Tale. Official Rules *The Circus of Talents will take place in the Theater of Tales at 8:00 p.m. on the night before the Ball. Attendance is mandatory for students of both schools. *The theater doors will be locked for the entire Circus competition. No teachers will be allowed inside, and no students will be allowed out. Students are encouraged to use the toilet before the program begins. *The two halves of the Theater of Tales will be fully enchanted by the Deans with decorations that inspire school pride for both sides. Students are encouraged to create banners, posters and other material supporting their respective schools. * Under no circumstances may the audience from either school cross the silver aisle separating the two sides of the theater. Violators will be hung by their toes from the chandelier for the duration of the Circus. *Though the School Master post remains vacant, the Theater of Tales retains the previous Master's enchantments and will magically judge the Circus duels. *The teams for the Circus of Talents will consist of the top ten-ranked students from the School for Good and the School for Evil. These two teams will be selected according to school rankings no more than one week before the competition. *The Circus will consist of ten duels between an Ever and a Never, each performing on his or her talent. Talent duels will proceed in order of ranks. They will begin with the tenth pair- the tenth-ranked Ever against the tenth-ranked Never-followed by the ninth-ranked pair, all the up to the first-ranked pair. *For each duel, the Ever will perform his or her talent, followed by the Never. The theater will select thr best talent, anointing a winner and publicly punishing the loser. At thr end of all ten duels, the Circus Crown will magically lower onto the head of the student with the most impressive talent overall. *The school of the student who wins the Circus Crown will win the right to host the Theater of Tales in its castle the following year. It is a tradition where Everboys ask the Evergirls to be their date for the Snow Ball after the Circus of Talents. The Circus of Talents happens on February 13. Category:Occasions